The invention especially concerns exterior rear-view mirrors on automobiles, trucks or other vehicles.
Presently the standard exterior rear-view mirrors offer the driver a rear-view on both sides of the vehicle without, however, completely eliminating the dead area in the field of vision.
To reduce this disadvantage that standard rear-view mirrors display, rear-view mirror have been built that reduce the dead area in the field of vision, whereby, in general, several mirrors are provided which bring to the driver""s eyes zones whose angles vary with a functional dependence on the distance between the eyes and the mirror.
Thereby, when identical rear-view mirrors of the previously given type of construction are placed with respect to the driver sequentially at two different locations, for example, one on the right and the other on the left side of the vehicle, the angle of the visible zones in these identical rear-view mirrors is not the same and between these two zones a dead area in the field of vision can result which is dangerous.
The device in accordance with the invention allows these disadvantages to be corrected.
With the device in accordance with the invention the end effect makes it possible to conveniently place an exterior rear-view mirror of a construction type which reduces the dead area in the field of vision, regardless of whether on the right or the left of the vehicle, or a part on a standard exterior rear-view mirror and to so allow the later to be converted into an exterior rear-view mirror of a type reducing the dead area in the field of vision.
A realization of a rear-view mirror in accordance with the invention has at least one adjustable mirror dependent on the distance between the eye and the mirror.
In accordance with another characteristic feature of the invention the invention consists of a head which has several mirrors among which at least one is movable and can be adapted to a standard rear-view mirror or to the housing of a rear-view mirror of this type.
Another characteristic feature of the invention consists of an adjustable wedge which can be placed on a standard rear-view mirror, carries an adjustable mirror and allow the dead area in the field of vision to be reduced.
In accordance with another characteristic feature of the invention the attachable head is fasten to its seating surface by means of a latching device.
The figures included provide with non-limiting example forms of the invention several possibilities for the actualization of the invention.